


Совпадение

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Скволл получает неожиданное задание, которое оборачивается то ли огромной удачей, то ли жутким кошмаром.





	Совпадение

**Author's Note:**

> Я не был пьян, но получилось упорото.

Скволл помнил, как начиналось все это. И угораздило же его согласиться на то злополучное задание...  
Он жутко нервничал, впервые оказавшись в подобном месте. Он едва-едва стал сиидом, и уже нес такую ответственность!  
Дойдя до кабинета, у которого почему-то не было охраны, Скволл боязливо приоткрыл дверь и прошмыгнул внутрь. Внутри обнаружился мужчина среднего возраста, по описанию походящий на того, кого он должен был устранить. Он сидел за столом, закинув на него ноги, и, прищурившись, смотрел на Скволла через свернутый в трубку документ. Сиид растерялся, застыв посреди кабинета и совершенно не представляя, как на это реагировать. К такому в Саду его не готовили.  
\- Ты президент? - уточнил он, хмуро глядя на придурка, который таращился на него сквозь самодельный монокль.  
\- А то! - подтвердил Лагуна, радостно кивая.  
Скволл недоверчиво хмыкнул. Похоже, задание было намного легче, чем ему показалось вначале... Такого простака убить вряд ли будет сложно. Выхватив меч, сиид кинулся на противника, ощутив внезапный прилив уверенности. Да что ему мог сделать этот идиот?  
Лагуна с легкостью ушел в сторону от удара и, выбив оружие из рук Скволла, ловко скрутил его. Сиид не успел даже сообразить, что произошло. «Вот и закончилась моя едва начавшаяся карьера», - мрачно подумал он, коря себя за легкомыслие и никчемность.  
\- Ну? Зачем тебе понадобилось меня убивать? - поинтересовался Лагуна, бесцеремонно ткнув его лицом в стол и крепко держа заломленные руки.  
\- Я наемник! - нервно отозвался сиид, сочтя, что ему все равно уже нечего терять. - Из Сада Баламб!  
\- Из Сада... - задумчиво протянул президент, немного ослабив хватку. Скволл дернулся, но опомнившийся Лагуна тут же снова заставил его уткнуться в столешницу. - А ты не знаешь парня по имени Скволл Леонхарт?  
\- Я Скволл...  
\- Что? Ты?  
\- Я!  
На этот раз его действительно отпустили. Сиид выпрямился, недоверчиво глядя на президента и не решаясь более оказывать сопротивление. К тому же... Откуда этот человек мог знать его?  
\- Как забавно, - тихо рассмеялся Лагуна, смущенно и растерянно отводя взгляд и почесывая в затылке. - Хорошо, что ты пришел только сейчас...  
\- Что хорошего? - буркнул Скволл, решительно ничего не понимая.  
\- Я недавно узнал, что у меня есть сын. Он сиид из Сада Баламб и зовут его Скволл Леонхарт.  
\- Не может быть! Мои родители погибли!  
\- Твоя мать умерла, но не отец. Мой сын попал в приют Эдеи Крамер после смерти его матери. Вместе с Эллоной. А потом, из приюта, в Сад Баламб.  
Скволл не мог поверить во все это. Что за глупость, что за абсурд! Как так вообще могло случиться?  
\- Тому, кто пытался убить президента, грозит смертная казнь, разве нет? - мрачно поинтересовался он, исподлобья глядя на отца.  
Лагуна пожал плечами.  
\- Ты просто исполнял приказ, да ты и не знал, что я - твой отец.  
\- А что, если не знал, это уже не считается убийством и покушением на президента?  
\- Я никому ничего не скажу.  
Подобрав с пола ганблейд, Лагуна протянул его Скволлу. Тот растерянно принял меч. Он только что осознал, как сказочно ему повезло...   
\- Раз ты наемник, я хочу нанять тебя к себе! - заявил президент, радостно улыбаясь. - Буду платить в десять раз больше, чем тебе платили те, кто меня заказал!  
\- Зачем? - угрюмо уточнил Скволл. Это было очень странное знакомство...  
Вместо ответа Лагуна притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, зарываясь лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы. Заставляя смутиться и застыть, словно статуя. «Я буду один и ни от кого не буду зависеть», - напомнил себе Скволл. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоило забыть о своих принципах хотя бы на какое-то время. Если бы обстоятельства сложились не так удачно, его бы, возможно, уже вели в тюрьму...  
\- Ты просто отпустишь меня? - тихо спросил он, в глубине души боясь услышать ответ. - После покушения?  
Лагуна чуть отстранился и, взяв его за подбородок, заставил поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядами. Палец прошелся по сухим, потрескавшимся губам, окрасив щеки румянцем. Скволл оцепенел и не смел пошевелиться - почему-то тело не желало слушаться. Меч выпал из разжавшейся руки и с глухим стуком упал на пол.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся президент, потискав сиида за щечку. - Ты же мой сын.  
\- Даже детей наказывают, если они плохо себя ведут, - недоверчиво буркнул Скволл, отворачиваясь и стыдясь своего смущения.  
\- Ну не казнью же, - с сомнением проговорил Лагуна, почесывая в затылке. - Ну ты это... Иди в углу постой и подумай над своим поведением!  
Скволл расхохотался, не сумев сдержаться.  
\- Папа, ты хоть знаешь, сколько мне лет?  
\- А что, ты уже слишком взрослый для этого? - рассеянно вздохнул президент. - Ну ладно...  
Приобняв сына за пояс, он притянул его к себе, убирая волосы с его лица и проводя пальцем вдоль шрама. Сиид вздрогнул от неожиданности и зажмурился. Жаркое дыхание опалило губы. А за этим последовал поцелуй... Задницу как-то незаметно сжали руки Лагуны, заставляя податься вперед и прижаться ближе, почти вплотную. Скволл не мог пошевелиться от шока. Сердце билось часто-часто, стучась о грудную клетку.  
\- Ты так похож на свою маму, - эротично шепнул Лагуна ему на ушко, вгоняя в краску.  
Скволл вжался в стену, стараясь отдалиться как можно сильнее, но только оказался беспомощно зажат между ней и отцом. Отодвинуться было некуда. Подумать только, он рассчитывал так легко расправиться с президентом Эстхара! Он даже не думал, что человек, валяющий дурака на столь ответственной работе, может наводить такой животный ужас.  
Скволл чувствовал, что его того и гляди изнасилуют. Сейчас... Вот сейчас... Но Лагуна только терся носом о его шею, порой жадно припадая к ней губами, и мягко придерживал его голову, нежно поглаживая щеку большим пальцем. Это было даже приятно... Хоть и пугало до дрожи. Так внезапно на сиида еще никто никогда не набрасывался. «Это мой папа, - успокоил он себя. - Пусть лучше это, чем казнь».  
Это и правда было намного лучше. Когда Лагуна подобрался к его рту и скользнул туда языком, мягко раздвигая поддавшиеся губы, Скволл прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. Слюна потекла по подбородку, и от этого снова сделалось стыдно и неловко. Скволл отвечал на поцелуй неумело и неохотно, боясь признаться самому себе, что купается в блаженстве от этих ласк. И хочет, чтобы это продолжалось...  
Первый в его жизни поцелуй был горячим, влажным и глубоким - слишком развратным для юного мальчишки, которому и говорить-то с девушкой не приходилось. Квистис была не в счет. От этого он ужасно смущался и пытался уйти в сторону, разорвав объятия. Но Лагуна каждый раз перехватывал его в движении и продолжал истязать откровенными ласками. Скволл позорно хныкал, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь прикрыться от прикосновений и поцелуев. У него уже давно стоял, и от этого было еще более стыдно.  
\- Ты девственник? - спросил отец, чуть отстраняясь.  
Скволл коротко кивнул. Лагуна захихикал. Его, похоже, крайне забавляли неопытность и стеснительность сына.  
\- Это что, наказание такое? - угрюмо буркнул сиид, отворачивая от него пылающее лицо.  
Президент растерянно почесал в затылке, посмотрев на него слегка виновато.  
\- Прости, это, наверное, было не очень уместно... - произнес он извиняющимся тоном. - Надеюсь, я тебя не обидел?  
Скволл едва сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - шепнул Лагуна, сгребая сына в объятия и зарываясь носом в его волосы.  
\- Я не обиделся, - проворчал тот, недовольный тем, что вместо волнительных ласк получил раздражающие родительские тисканья.  
Нет, этот придурок просто не мог быть его отцом. Скволл не мог заставить себя в это поверить. Он был таким странным, немного пугающим и, похоже, абсолютно не дружил с головой. А еще он был президентом, которого ему следовало убить...  
\- Знаешь, сынок, а ты ведь далеко не первый, - задумчиво произнес Лагуна, потискав его в объятиях, как маленького.  
\- И что ты делал с другими? - буркнул Скволл.  
Президент застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Среди них попадались упрямцы, которых приходилось допрашивать... Но, в конце концов, они всегда мне все рассказывали.  
Сиид поежился, напуганный не на шутку, и настороженно покосился на него. Каким же пыткам он подвергал несчастных наемников?! Скволл не замедлил проникнуться к отцу почтением и страхом. Лагуна слегка смущенно почесал в затылке.  
\- Люди готовы сказать все, что угодно, когда они в шаге от оргазма.  
Скволл с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. Все же первое впечатление оказалось наиболее верным.  
\- Хочешь, проверим? - шепнул Лагуна ему на ушко. - А поскольку ты мой сын, у тебя будет эксклюзивный, самый незабываемый допрос...  
Сиид покраснел, наверное, до самых кончиков пальцев.  
\- Я и так тебе все уже сказал! - огрызнулся он, отталкивая от себя отца и спасаясь от домогательств побегом на другой конец кабинета.  
\- Я хочу знать о тебе все-все-все! - восторженно заявил Лагуна, бросаясь за сыном и пытаясь вновь схватить его в свои объятия. - Твое первое слово, первую любовь, о том, что ты чувствовал, когда первый раз взял в руки меч и когда впервые отправился на задание... Расскажи мне обо всем!  
Будучи захвачен в плен, Скволл смирился со своей печальной участью и решил сдаться, прекратив сопротивление. Поудобнее устроившись в руках президента, он принялся послушно рассказывать о себе и своей жизни. Лагуна тем временем заботливо гладил его по волосам и баюкал, как ребенка, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. У него были свои методы допроса, наводящие куда больший ужас, чем пытки. И, похоже, президент прекрасно об этом знал.  
\- Ты, наверное, был таким милым ребенком, - сокрушенно вздохнул Лагуна, выслушав его рассказ. - Как жаль, что все так вышло, и я не смог сам тебя воспитать...  
Скволл впервые возблагодарил судьбу за то, что вырос в приюте. Ему уж точно не улыбалось расти вместе с долбанутым извращенцем.  
\- Папа любит тебя! - вдохновенно воскликнул Лагуна, стискивая его в удушающих объятиях. - Папа теперь всегда будет рядом!  
Проникнувшись ужасом этой угрозы, Скволл застонал от отчаяния. Уж лучше казнь... Но, видимо, ему не светило отделаться так просто.  
\- Тебя обижал этот жестокий мир! - продолжал причитать президент, прижав его голову к своей груди. - Поэтому ты такой замкнутый и нелюдимый, поэтому ты отталкиваешь папу! Но теперь папа тебя от всего защитит!  
Скволл не спорил. Спорить было опасно.  
Лагуна успокоился только к вечеру, когда сын согласился остаться у него и заключил с ним контракт. Он притащил Скволла к себе домой, не позволив ему уйти ночевать в гостиницу. Тот до последнего отнекивался, напрасно опасаясь новой череды домогательств. Допрос состоялся многим позже и полностью с его согласия. И это, как и обещал Лагуна, действительно было незабываемо.


End file.
